newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Toonami
This is a list of programs that have been broadcast on Adult Swim's (formerly Cartoon Network's) Toonami block. Broadcast times and ranges shown are with respect to the United States' Eastern Time Zone based on Adult Swim's headquarters being located in this time zone. Animated series Cartoon Network and Adult Swim have licensed a number of animated series for broadcast on the Toonami programming blocks over the years. Anime North American and other animation Movies and specials Microseries Specials Animated movies Live-action movies Giant Robot Week From February 24–28, 2003, Toonami broadcast mecha shows that were licensed by ADV Films, some of which were picked up by Adult Swim. Besides Robotech, the following shows were featured: Adult Swim April Fools' Day 2012 These shows have only aired during the Toonami April Fools' Day broadcast on Adult Swim, April 1, 2012. Programs featured by block A list of the lineups and programs featured in Toonami blocks. The schedule occasionally features "Toonami In Flight" blocks which contain movies or special presentations, as well as marathons and other scheduled programming that would occupy some of Cartoon Network and Adult Swim's regular programming. Weekday Toonami on Cartoon Network Weekday Toonami (1997–2004) Moltar's block (1997–'99) Moltar from Space Ghost: Coast to Coast was the original host of Toonami, which ran on Cartoon Network from 4–6 PM weekdays from to . Programs included: * Beast Wars: Transformers * Cartoon Roulette * Dragon Ball Z * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * ReBoot * Robotech * Sailor Moon * Super Friends * Thundercats * Voltron TOM's blocks (1999–2004) TOM took over Toonami's hosting duties starting . Toonami went from a 4–6 PM schedule to a 4–7 PM schedule starting . It included the following programs: * Batman: The Animated Series * Dragon Ball Z * Gundam Wing * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * ReBoot * Ronin Warriors * Sailor Moon * Tenchi in Tokyo * Tenchi Muyo! * Tenchi Universe * Thundercats TOM was given a new look and introduction on . On , the schedule was changed to 5–7 PM. On , the schedule went back to 4–7 PM. The programs under TOM 2.0's run include: * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * The Big O * Blue Submarine No. 6 * Cardcaptors * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * G-Gundam * Gundam Wing * Hamtaro * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Mobile Suit Gundam * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team * Outlaw Star * The Powerpuff Girls * ReBoot * Ronin Warriors * Sailor Moon * Superman: The Animated Series * Tenchi in Tokyo * Tenchi Muyo * Tenchi Universe * Thundercats * Transformers: Armada * Yu Yu Hakusho * Zoids: New Century Zero * Zoids: Chaotic Century TOM had one more makeover on . This third iteration of TOM included the following programs: * Astro Boy * Cyborg 009 * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * G Gundam * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Justice League * Rurouni Kenshin * Samurai Jack * SD Gundam Force * Transformers: Armada * Yu Yu Hakusho Midnight Run (2000–'03) Midnight runs were moved to Weeknights at midnight, starting with Monday night/Tuesday morning to Friday night/Saturday morning. Toonami Midnight Run ran from to from 12–1 AM and included: * The Big O * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1985) * Gundam 0080 * Gundam Wing * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team * Outlaw Star * Tenchi Muyo! * Tenchi Universe Weekend Toonami on Cartoon Network Saturday Toonami (1997–'99) Saturday Toonami ran from to at 7–9 PM and included the following programs: * Cartoon Roulette * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * Robotech * Thundercats * Voltron Midnight Run (1999–2000) Toonami's Midnight Run programming block started on Sunday at midnight and ran from 12–5 AM. It ran from to , after which it was moved to a weeknight Midnight Run. It included the following programs: * Cartoon Roulette * Dragon Ball Z * G-Force: Guardians of Space * The Powerpuff Girls * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * ReBoot * Robotech * Ronin Warriors * Sailor Moon * Thundercats * Voltron Rising Sun (2000–'01) Toonami's Rising Sun programming block ran on Saturday mornings from to from 9 AM – 12 PM from April 15 – September 2, 10 AM – 1 PM from September 9 – December 9, 2000, and 11 AM – 1 PM from December 16, 2000 – March 3, 2001. Super Saturday (2001–'03) Toonami's Saturday afternoon programming block ran from October 20, 2001 to February 22, 2003 from 1–3 PM, later changing to 1–4 PM in June 2002. It included the following programs: * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * G-Gundam * .hack//SIGN * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Samurai Jack * Transformers: Armada * Zoids: Chaotic Century Toonami (TOM3) Saturday Night (2004–'08) On , Toonami was moved to Saturday nights 7–11 PM with TOM's 3rd stint as the host. Miguzi would take over the former Toonami weekday space. On , the schedule was reduced to 9–11 PM. Programs broadcast include the following: * Astro Boy (2003) * The Batman * Ben 10: Alien Force * Blue Dragon * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo * D.I.C.E. * Dragon Ball GT * Duel Masters * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Gundam Seed * IGPX * Jackie Chan Adventures * Justice League Unlimited * MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance * Megas XLR * Naruto * One Piece * Pokémon: Battle Frontier * Pokémon Chronicles * The Prince of Tennis * Rave Master * Rurouni Kenshin * Samurai Jack * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Storm Hawks * Teen Titans * Transformers Cybertron * Wulin Warriors * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu Yu Hakusho * Zatch Bell! Toonami lineups on Adult Swim (2012–present) Following a sneak preview on April 1, 2012, Adult Swim began broadcasting Toonami on from 12–6 AM. Toonami special blocks Some of the special blocks that have aired in Toonami during its run on Cartoon Network: * Toonami Lunar Eclipse (1999): Sailor Moon marathon * Toonami DBZ20XL (1999): a week of Dragon Ball Z episodes during Weekday Toonami * Toonami DBZ20XL Movie Marathon (1999): Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone * DBZ President's Day Movie Marathon (2000): Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest, Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone * New Year's Eve-il (2000, 2001): mostly Dragon Ball Z episodes * Zoids Cubed (2001): Zoids: New Century Zero episodes * Batman VS Superman (2002): alternating episodes from Batman: The Animated Series and Superman: The Animated Series * April Fools Joker Virus (2002): episodes from Batman: The Animated Series featuring The Joker. * Naruto Years Eve (New Year's Eve 2006): Naruto marathon * Giant Robot Week (February 24–28, 2003) * April Fools (2012): a run of Toonami-related shows on Adult Swim See also * List of programs broadcast by Cartoon Network * List of programs broadcast by Boomerang * List of programs broadcast by Adult Swim Notes References Category:Lists of television series by network *